Quasar (Level)
Were you looking for the player, Quasar? Were you looking for the user, User:Quasar?'' 'Quasar''' is a 2.0 Hard Demon created by Allan. It is a tricky remake of Nine Circles and is generally considered an Easy or Medium Demon by the creator, despite its community rating. It has a very light blue/electric-like color scheming and uses numerous 2.0 effects. This level is considered one of the best and most unique Nine Circles levels. The level integrates styles and effects introduced in Update 2.0 into the 1.9 Nine Circles style, replacing much of the slanted blocks in the wave section with tiered background decorations and invisible colliders. Gameplay The level starts with a moderately difficult cube section, which mostly requires timings, then followed up by a fairly confusing and moderately difficult dual section. Note that in the area right before the dual, there is a blue jump pad hiding a pink ring the player must use to avoid crashing. The dual stops for a moment and involves a triple spike jump before the next section of the level. The music then rapidly picks up and throws the player into a tricky but fairly easy to master yet annoying double speed ship. After this ship, a fairly easy UFO segment follows up, with some rather easy to nail down timings. After this UFO, the music picks up more pace and introduces a double speed cube with moving objects and some rather tricky jumps, quickly followed by a mini ball that requires some very early timing to avoid crashing into the spikes. After this ball, a robot follows up, which is moderately difficult since there are four jumps that require very light tapping, but not light to the point where the player will still crash into the gear they are trying to jump over. After this robot, the player has to get through a very quick triple-speed upside-down mini flying segment that requires some decent straight fly skill. After the ship, the music slows down and starts to build up, and a ball at normal speed will follow, but it is quite difficult as there are many fake blocks that provide alternate confusing and incorrect routes that will cause the player to crash many times. If the player gets through this, they go into an auto cube, where the music builds up even further, preparing for a drop. The letters "GLHF" drop-down, standing for "Good Luck, Have Fun". The music beat then drops and the Nine Circles wave of this level is introduced. This wave segment features many fake lines, speed changers, and size changes everywhere, with mini spikes just to annoy the player if they get too close to an edge in the wave. If the player gets through about 30% of the wave, they will go into a mixed dual mode of a ship and cube, very similar to Ditched Machine. This dual requires some very intense mashing to avoid the cube crashing into a spike whilst maintaining a stable straight fly at triple speed. Then, the player enters a mirror portal back into a wave, but not long before a brief UFO mode comes up, which is rather simple and involves three or four jumps. The player then goes into one last leg of moderately difficult wave in mirror mode, and then into a ball consisting of four very simple clicks. After this, the words: "GG! Allan" and "Obj Limit;_;" can be seen, signaling the player has beat the level, with the creator's name, Allan, and the fact that the max object limit (30,000) was reached, signifying the end of the level. Trivia * The password for the level is 314159. * This level, Bausha Vortex and Astronaut 13 are the only Nine Circles levels that have a mixed dual. * The wave section of the level pulses slower than most Nine Circles levels. * Strangely, in the auto cube section, if you set a start position right under it, you will somehow run into a wall and the text "NO!" will pop up. Despite this, the area is practically impossible to access in the previous ball segment. It is unknown whether this was intended to be a fake path or not. * The level used every vehicle that was available at the time. * This level inspired update of Evil by SrDeay. * Unlike other Nine Circles levels, it features 1.6 saw blades in the wave segment, instead of the more petal-like sawblades. * It is the first rated Nine Circles level to use a MafiaPineapple song. * In astronomy, a quasar is an extremely luminous active galactic nucleus (AGN).https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quasar Walkthrough References Category:2.0 levels Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Long levels Category:Demon levels Category:Hard Demon levels Category:Level remakes